User blog:BobTheDoctor27/July Uptate (First Half)
Howkee folks, this is Matoro1 writing the latest installment of my monthly blog posts. Now, this month, quite a lot has happened so I will be splitting the month into two different blog posts. Holiday Well, with it being the summer holidays for me, I'm going on a family holiday to Greece tomorrow for a week, which means that I will not be active for the next couple of days. However, I will still be writing chapters of my story, as I will expand on below. Local Newspapaer Additionally, I recently won an award at school for Drama. I was given a £9 book voucher as a prize then got my picture taken. Surprisingly, I was reading the local newspaper earlier this week and I found that same picture of me in it. (Yay, I'm famous! :P) Story Additionally, I think that I should give you good people an update on what is happening in the latest chapters of my story. Some observant readers may have noticed that I have not posted another chapter of WitD this month and that I have instead written two chapters of Frozen Calling and posted the second one two days after I posted the first. Does this mean that there won't be a chapter of WitD this month? No, no it does not. I am currently in the process of writing the next chapter of WitD and it is a whole 15 pages long on a word document so far, which makes it the longest chapter that I have ever written for my entire story saga! :D Plus I have also promised that his chapter will have a promotional stop motion and will be more explosive than a yearly finale - a promise that I am going to keep. All of the actual movie-making for the stop motion is complete but I still need to edit it and going on holiday for a week does not help that. However, I am hoping to quickly finish the chapter of WitD, post it, then hopefully get on the damn plane before tomorrow. WitD However, on a slightly less-positive note, I'm afraid that I am beginning to lose interest in writing Whispers in the Dark. I have been putting my heart and soul into my stories ever since I started writing but WitD seems to be draining me. I can't think of ideas as easily as I can for Frozen Calling - which I am simply enjoying writing about more. As a solution, I plan on posting one more chapter of Frozen Calling then leaving the story until I have finished the painstaking writing of WitD, then finishing Frozen Calling. I hope to let the worst go first by getting WitD out of the way as I like it less. Frozen Calling Furthermore, I find that I am getting a lot more feedback for WitD than I am with Frozen Calling - which I'm not complaining about but I just find kind of strange as I've written more chapters of Frozen Calling. So, to try and encourage people into thinking about the story of this particular serial, I'm going to have several smaller contests for Frozen Calling while I'm on holiday. I'll leave some more contest information below. Judgement Day In addition, some even more observant readers may have noticed that I have recently released the name of the story serial that will follow Whispers in the Dark and Frozen Calling. Although it will not be released until both of the current story serials are finished I can give away a few vague spoilers. *Glonor will make a return to the main storyline after the events in Elysium to appear in the first chapter *Racasix will play a bigger role *A new team of heroes will be introduced to combat a number of new Cult of Darkness members *The two currently unnamed Toa - who are supposedly living on Artahka - will be introduced to the story *One of the current members of the Cult of Darkness will be killed *A secret about Cobarox will be revealed *The fate of Bukach will be decided Frozen Calling Contests OK, there aren't many physical contests as such that I can think of. However, I have been planning several. Anybody can enter on the condition that they only vote in a maximum of one vote in as many categories as they chose. *Contest 1: Decide Garnax's Kanohi **This cannot be any of the released Kanohi but it can be one that there is not an image for (e.g. Mask of Growth, Mask of Clairvoyance) *Contest 2: Decided the name of the Makuta who is Garnax's master **The Makuta's identity is your choice on the condition that he is male, that - if he is fanon - either you own him, or if the owner will allow me to use him/kill him off. **There are no rules restricting this Makuta from being canon but fanon would work slightly better for the story. :P *Contest 3: Describe an individual biker from the Kraata Purge **The biker must be a male Matoran **The biker cannot be a pre-existing character and no image is needed **You must describe the biker's element, Kanohi, personality, and former island of residence in the Matoran Universe. Well, it looks like that is all I can reveal for the moment. I probably will not be able to respond to a lot of the comments as I will be on holiday for a week but please tell me what you think and I will hopefully reply when I get back. Once again, this is Matoro1 and I would like to personally thank you for reading to the end of this lengthy blog post, and rest assure, an even longer chapter of WitD will be posted in a couple of hours. :P (I'd better start packing too...) Category:Blog posts